OS pour Allocop: Dance with me
by Motsamots
Summary: Un homme, une femme, une danse, quelles possibilités? I wanna rock your body... Bella/Edward - Lemon


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: **Dance with me

**Auteur(s): **Motsamots

**Bêta : **aucune

**Disclaimer : **Bien sûr les personnages originaux appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que jouer avec eux !!!!

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

***

**Un petit os en cadeau pour mes TPA et en souvenir d'un super week-end chez cricri à regarder THE film de filles : Dirty Dancing !**

**Bonne lecture ;-)**

*****  
**

**Dance with me**

**POV Bella**

« Bella dépêche, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

« Ok, j'ai combien de temps ? »

« Une heure, deux heures au max je pense… »

J'étais dans la loge située juste derrière les platines du DJ. Je me déshabillais et tentais de me rhabiller dans le même temps. La boîte était pleine et l'ambiance était chauffée à blanc, mais les habitués n'étaient pas encore là.

« Tu vas les mettre où ? »

« Là-bas tu vois, sur le côté, de façon à pouvoir observer la scène. »

« Est-ce que tu as vu Jasper ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ne me dis pas ça Jacob ! C'est pas vrai ! Il a appelé au moins ? »

« Il aurait dû être là depuis une heure déjà. »

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir y arriver seule. Tu sais bien que je dois impérativement trouver un cavalier…Je ne vais pas danser toute seule quand même… »

Je me rongeais les ongles nerveusement.

« Bon, il y a qui ce soir ? »

« Pas grand monde, il y a un autre casting en ce moment, au _Blue Moon_, tu te souviens… »

« Non, non, non…C'est pas possible… C'est un cauchemar… »

Ce projet était la chance de ma vie. Il s'agissait d'un casting pour un film musical. J'avais été bercée par _Dirty Dancing_ dans mon adolescence. Il n'y avait que la danse dans ma vie, c'est ce qui avait donné un sens à mon existence. Je savais que l'équipe avait été frappée par une épidémie et que les chorégraphes du film étaient à la recherche de danseurs susceptibles de reprendre le flambeau rapidement. Ils avaient besoin de jeunes femmes d'après les bruit qui couraient. J'avais raté les premières audiences. Pas facile de jongler avec les petits boulots quand on n'a pas papa et maman derrière soi. Mais je refusais de baisser les bras. La danse c'était tout pour moi et si mon abruti de petit-ami, rectification abruti d'ex-petit-ami, n'avait pas daigné se montrer, je lui trouverais vite fait un remplaçant. J'étais enfin prête à tenter l'aventure mais pour cela, je devais me faire connaître par l'équipe technique du film. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la salle. J'avais absolument besoin d'un partenaire et tout de suite.

« Pitié dis-moi qu'il y a quelqu'un susceptible de faire un cavalier potable. »

« Il n'y a pas les habitués mais par contre il y a un groupe là-bas qui ne se débrouille pas trop mal. »

Je regardais dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait. Je distinguais une silhouette accoudée à l'une des banquettes.

« Que des couples, impossible d'emprunter un homme pour la soirée dans ces conditions ! »

« Non, il y a un couple, pour les deux autres il s'agit de frère et sœur. La fille, Alice est une amie à moi. Edward, ta victime, bouge bien. Suffisamment pour ce dont tu as besoin en tout cas. »

« Tu me présentes ? Pitié, je suis désespérée. »

« Allez viens. »

Moulée dans une robe rouge, perchée sur des talons vertigineux et les cheveux savamment noués dans un chignon, j'étais prête à conquérir le monde.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! »

« Tiens salut Jacob ! »

Une jeune femme que je supposais être Alice sauta au cou de mon ami en l'embrassant chaleureusement.

« Bonsoir ma belle Alice. Dis-moi est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux… »répondit-elle, un bras sur son épaule.

« Je voudrais vous présenter une amie, Isabella. Voilà, ce soir il y a des chasseurs de tête pour une nouvelle production. Elle a besoin d'un cavalier et j'ai remarqué que ton frère bougeait plutôt bien…Alors est-ce que ?… »

« Edward ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil interrogateur

Je me penchais sur le côté pour examiner un peu plus attentivement celui qui allait devenir mon cavalier. J'avais uniquement deviné sa stature, sa musculature et je découvrais à présent son visage. Il avait les yeux les plus verts que j'ai pu croiser. Le charme ravageur qui se dégageait de cet homme et le sourire étonné qui étirait ses lèvres allait sûrement m'embraser sur place. Si je n'arrivais pas à mes fins en obtenant un rôle, cette soirée promettait en tout cas d'être intéressante.

« Je ne sais pas, de quoi s'agit-il exactement ? »

Je m'avançais vers lui, me penchant sur la table pour le regarder de plus près.

« Est-ce que tu sais danser ? » lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil

Il me fixa en plissant légèrement les yeux.

« De quelle danse s'agit-il ? » sa voix était légèrement rauque

« Mambo… »répondis-je sur le même ton

« Je me débrouille… »

Sans plus de cérémonie, je lui attrapais la main.

« Merci Alice, je te l'emprunte pour la soirée ! »

Avec lui dans mes talons, nous traversâmes la piste pour se retrouver dans une salle de danse à l'étage. La boîte de nuit disposait d'un étage entièrement vitré qui nous offrait une vue imprenable sur toute la piste de danse, tout cela sans que personne ne puisse nous voir. Elle était faiblement éclairée par des ampoules disposées tout autour d'un immense miroir. C'était un peu le refuge de notre groupe de danseurs. Je savais qu'elle serait libre ce soir. Je devais voir ce dont il était capable, et je n'avais qu'un seul moyen de le faire. Je le plantais au beau milieu de la pièce, alors que je me dirigeais vers la chaîne hifi. Je regardais dans le miroir pour le dévisager ouvertement. Il était vraiment très sexy. Sûr de lui et de son corps. Très très intéressant.

« Heu, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, enfin, si c'est pas trop te demander ? »

Il s'était accoudé au miroir et me regardais avec un petit sourire.

J'interrompis mon mouvement et lui fis face. Je scrutais son visage. Il était vraiment bel homme…

« Excuse-moi. Humm, Edward c'est ça ? Enchantée, je suis Isabella, enfin Bella. Voilà, j'espère être repérée par les directeurs artistiques d'un nouveau film. Ils doivent passer dans cette boîte ce soir et j'ai besoin d'un cavalier. Le mien m'a planté et tous ceux que je connais ne sont pas disponibles dans l'immédiat. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te rendre ce service ? »

Je m'approchais de lui comme une lionne s'approche de sa proie, en ondulant outrageusement mon corps.

« Parce que je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie de danser avec moi. »

Je scandais chacun de mes mots par un glissement subtil de mes doigts le long des boutons de sa chemise. Il déglutit difficilement. Pourtant il ne perdit pas ses moyens et soutint mon regard. J'aimais ça.

« Je ne suis pas un danseur professionnel. »

« Jacob m'a dit que tu bougeais bien, ça me suffit. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, le mambo n'est pas une danse technique, c'est une danse qui te prend aux tripes. Tu t'y connais un peu en danses latines ? »

« Un peu oui. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre alors. Fais-moi confiance… »

Je me dégageais pour aller mettre de la musique et retournais vers lui en étirant mes muscles.

« Avant toute chose, on va apprendre à se connaître un peu. Le secret c'est de se laisser porter par la musique et de laisser parler nos corps. Les mots ne sont pas indispensables pour découvrir l'autre. »

Je me collais contre lui et ondulais doucement. Il se calait instinctivement sur le rythme et suivit le mouvement que je lui imposais.

« Détends-toi et joue avec moi. Il faut qu'on soit à l'aise avant d'aller sur scène ensemble. C'est moi qu'ils vont juger donc pas de stress pour toi… »

Je pris ses mains et les posais sur mes hanches alors que la musique envahissait progressivement la pièce et notre esprit.

« Pour toi, c'est juste du plaisir…Pour que cela fonctionne entre nous, je veux créer cette alchimie indispensable qu'il doit y avoir entre deux danseurs. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'électrique dans notre étreinte. Même si je le voyais pour la première fois je sentais que les choses allaient rapidement devenir hors de contrôle entre nous.

**POV Edward**

Lorsqu'elle avait posé mes mains sur elle en susurrant le mot « plaisir », j'avais bien cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Mais la sensation était bien trop agréable pour que je la laisse s'en aller. J'avais pris quelques cours de mambo et je renouais avec plaisir avec cette danse qui n'était que pure sensualité. Je suivais l'ondulation de ce corps parfait qui bougeait contre le mien. Elle prenait le contrôle et j'aimais ça. Je glissais une main dans le creux de ses reins en la faisant basculer doucement, alors que ses hanches se calaient entre plus contre les miennes. La vision de cette gorge offerte devant moi m'enhardit et je laissais mon autre main la caresser en se perdant entre ses seins, pour ensuite papillonner sur son ventre. Sa peau que je frôlais par endroit était d'une douceur envoutante.

Elle se redressa sensuellement.

« C'est exactement ça. Tu te débrouilles très bien. »

J'étais en train de vivre une expérience vraiment étonnante et particulièrement excitante. Cette femme savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait et jouait de son corps à la perfection. Elle n'était que sensualité et mouvement. Elle se frotta contre moi avant de pivoter au rythme de la chanson. Elle s'accroupit et remonta lentement ses fesses le long de mes jambes. J'enfouis mon visage dans cette nuque qu'elle me présentait pour l'effleurer du bout des lèvres. Je la retournais d'un mouvement de bras, pour qu'elle soit de nouveau face à moi. La tension était montée d'un cran entre nous. La musique s'accéléra suivant la course des battements de nos deux cœurs réunis. Dans le croisement d'un regard, dans un acquiescement mutuel, nous nous laissions guider par nos sens. Je la fis tournoyer mais en la sentant s'éloigner de mon corps, je la ramenais brutalement contre moi, comme si je ressentais déjà le manque de son odeur et de sa chaleur. Elle riva ses yeux dans les miens, légèrement essoufflée.

**POV Bella**

Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, qu'une envie, lui faire l'amour ici et maintenant. Je n'avais jamais dansé de la sorte, laissant libre-court aux pulsations les plus instinctives de mon corps. J'avais envie de lui, de le sentir au plus près de moi au rythme de cette musique. Je voulais oublier la réalité de ma vie dans ses bras. Après la danse, le sexe était la seule chose qui me faisait me sentir vivante. Nous étions deux adultes, nous savions parfaitement ce que nous voulions. Je prendrais ce dont j'avais envie, maintenant. Je défis donc les boutons de sa chemise. Je laissais mes mains courir sur son torse en écartant les pans du tissu en soupirant d'aise. Il encadra mon visage de ses mains et s'empara passionnément de ma bouche. Je me délectais de ses lèvres tandis que sa langue venait me provoquer. Je le laissais avancer plus près en laissant glisser mes doigts le long de son corps et au moment de franchir la barrière de sa ceinture, je me dérobais.

« Pas si vite. Danse avec moi… »

J'ondulais lentement face à lui, tout près mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse me toucher. Il me fixait alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en un sourire. Il était le partenaire idéal. Il me tendit une main que je saisis et dans un tournoiement, il me plaqua de dos contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son désir contre mes fesses, m'arrachant au passage un léger gémissement. Il laissa sa bouche courir dans mon cou avant d'embrasser le creux de mon oreille dans un souffle rauque. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps pour y trouver mes seins et en taquiner les pointes à travers le tissu. Alors que je m'abandonnais, il me fit à nouveau tournoyer dans un mouvement vif qui m'arracha un petit cri de surprise, puis un sourire provocateur. De nouveau face à lui, je reculais au rythme de la musique. Il était temps de pimenter les choses. Je fis donc glisser les bretelles de ma robe en guettant sa réaction. Alors que mes sous-vêtements apparaissaient, je brûlais littéralement sous le désir de son regard. L'ensemble noir que j'avais choisi était très simple mais sur la blancheur vampirique de ma peau, je savais qu'il faisait son petit effet. La robe disparut dans un mouvement de jambes, tandis que je me mouvais toujours sur la musique. Je m'étais rarement sentie aussi vivante, aussi désirable.

**POV Edward**

J'étais fasciné par cette femme. Je ne savais rien d'elle, si ce n'est son prénom. L'électricité qui régnait entre nous était palpable. La seule chose qui comptait c'était cet instant précis, et ce corps qui ne parlait que pour moi. Je déboutonnais mon pantalon pour être à armes égales, pour sentir chaque millimètre de cette peau contre la mienne. Simplement vêtu d'un boxer, je me plaçais tout contre elle, nos bouches se cherchant l'un l'autre. Les pointes de ses seins taquinaient mon torse dans une délicieuse torture, m'arrachant un gémissement rauque. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux pour libérer ses longues boucles brunes que je ne pouvais que deviner. Dans une déferlante envoûtante de freesia, elles se délièrent dans un mouvement soyeux. Elle était encore plus belle les cheveux ainsi libérés. Elle avait un air diablement sexy et sauvage. J'enserrais sa nuque fermement pour l'amener jusqu'à moi et savourer ses lèvres à nouveau alors que ma main dessinait des cercles dans son dos pour faire sauter l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Je la fis à nouveau basculer pour goûter à la douceur de cette partie de son corps enfin libérée. J'en redessinais avec délicatesse le galbe avant de la faire revenir contre moi. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser et tournoyer autour de moi, effleurant mon dos du bout des lèvres tandis que sa main glissait sur mes fesses. Elle se remit devant moi et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je perdis tout simplement la raison. J'attrapais ses fesses et elle encadra ma taille avec ses longues jambes fines et musclées. Elle m'embrassa violemment, en mordillant sensuellement ma bouche au passage.

J'avançais jusqu'à rencontrer le mur, contact qui nous arracha un soupir mutuel. Elle se mouvait contre moi avec la même sensualité qu'elle n'avait cessé d'avoir. Elle connaissait son corps et savait déjà comment rendre le mien encore plus déraisonnable. Elle m'aida à enlever mon boxer tandis que l'élastique de sa culotte ne résista pas longtemps. Elle relâcha son étreinte et se laissa glisser contre moi, son intimité effleurant mon sexe douloureusement tendu. Elle se frottait diaboliquement contre moi, ondulant encore et toujours. J'attrapais ses deux mains et les plaquais contre le mur. Je prenais les commandes. Elle me regarda et gémit profondément lorsque je rentrais en elle. Nos deux corps étaient enfin réunis pour une autre danse. Elle se soulevait au rythme de mes coups de reins, de plus en plus profonds, de plus en plus précis. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de mon dos et j'étouffais un grognement contre ses lèvres assoiffées. Le plaisir ne cessait de monter alors que nous ressentions les vibrations de la musique dans les parois du mur. La violence des sons passait dans nos veines alors que nous nous laissions envahir par la plus intense des sensations. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle prononça mon prénom dans un pur cri de jouissance tandis que je criais le sien contre sa peau.

**POV Bella**

Je jetais un coup d'œil discret à ma montre. Je couvrais mon visage de mes mains. Je ne regrettais absolument pas ce que je venais de faire, mais j'avais plutôt mal choisi mon moment, comme d'habitude. Je sentais que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Nous étions allongés par terre, son bras enserrant ma taille. C'était un danseur doué et un amant fantastique… les deux étant souvent liés d'ailleurs. Je pris une profonde inspiration et entrepris de me dégager. Il me retint en soupirant au creux de mon oreille. Je serais probablement restée là si Jacob n'avait pas cogné de toutes ses forces contre la porte de la salle.

« Bella ! Bella ! Ya Jasper qui vient d'arriver, grouille-toi. »

Je me redressais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ramassais ma robe, jetée dans un coin et tentait de me rhabiller alors qu'Edward s'était redressé pour me regarder.

« Ecoute…Je…Heu…Merci pour cet agréable moment… je dois…Enfin, j'y vais quoi ! A bientôt ! »

« Bella, attends ! »

J'avais déjà fermé la porte et courais vers la piste de danse. Je descendais les marches quatre à quatre en essayant vainement de ne pas penser à ce que je venais de faire. Je me tapais le front d'un mouvement rageur... Il avait fallu que cela ait lieu ce soir. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu danser avec lui finalement, il aurait sans doute été parfait. Un bon danseur, un amant doué et je venais de le laisser en plan dans la salle de danse. Quelle idiote! En même temps si Jasper l'avait découvert il n'aurait sans doute pas été ravi... Il n'était pas jaloux mais sa tolérance avait des limites. D'ailleurs, ce dernier m'attendait aux portes de la piste de danse avec son éternel soutire nonchalant. Je lui attrapais la main avec un sourire. Je savais par expérience qu'il était inutile de lui faire une scène.

L'ambiance avait sensiblement changé depuis tout à l'heure. Le club s'était rempli de couples beaucoup plus expérimentés. La rumeur du casting s'était vite propagée on dirait...peu importe de toute façon. J'étais avec mon partenaire habituel, je pourrais donner le meilleur de moi- même. Je croisais le regard de Jacob qui cala notre chanson. Aux bras de Jazz, j'offrais un show spectaculaire qui ne laissa pas indifférente l'équipe du film qui jetait déjà des regards intéressés vers moi. Alors que je me mouvais sous les inflexions de mon partenaire je parcourais des yeux le reste de l'assemblée et repérais une jeune femme qui se débrouillait plutôt bien...

_Non sois honnête Bella...  
Elle est bonne. _

Elle venait ici de temps en temps, mais à priori ce n'était pas son cavalier habituel qui l'accompagnait. C'était un bon point pour moi, j'étais parfaitement mise en valeur par Jasper. Je tournoyais pour essayer de voir son visage et me figeais en apercevant Edward. J'étais tellement concentrée sur mon casting que j'en avais oublié ce détail... Après tout il était venu passer la soirée ici. Mais bon, je ne m'attendais pas à le retrouver en train de danser avec une rivale potentielle.

« Aïe! »

_Zut!_ Je venais de marcher sur le pied de Jasper. J'avais beau être une bonne danseuse, je n'en gardais pas moins ma maladresse légendaire.

« Excuse-moi... Ça te va si on fait une pause? »  
« Pas de souci ma belle. Tu me trouveras au bar, » répondit-il en m'embrassant la main.

Je le regardais s'en aller avant de me diriger vers Jacob, en plein mixage.

« Alors? »  
« Tu as été parfaite, comme toujours! »

Je lui enserrais la taille avec un sourire. Mon meilleur ami avait toujours le don de trouver les mots qui font plaisir. Je jetais un coup d'œil discret vers Edward. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, c'était un très bon danseur, loin d'être parfait mais avec un sex-appeal détonnant.

« N'oublie pas de respirer Bella... » me glissa Jake

Je lui lançais un regard assassin tout en me concentrant sur la jeune femme qui dansait avec le frère d'Alice.

« Dis, je suis meilleure qu'elle non? »  
« Tu t'inquiètes par rapport à Kristen? Crois-moi tu es bien meilleure à tout point de vue! »  
« Tu sais que je t'aime toi! Bon j'espère que cette fois-ci je vais décrocher quelque chose... »  
« C'est le moment ou jamais en tout cas, ils te font signe, regarde! »

Je lui serrais les mains avant de m'avancer vers le petit groupe. Une femme vint immédiatement à ma rencontre.

« Bella c'est ça? Enchantée, je suis Catherine la directrice artistique du casting et je dois dire que je suis impressionnée par votre façon de bouger, j'aime beaucoup. »  
« Merci. »  
« Par contre, je ne pense pas que vous ayez le partenaire idéal. Justement, Edward c'est ça? »

Je me raidis instantanément. J'étais maudite ou quoi ce soir?  
Il était juste à côté de moi. Catherine prit nos deux mains et les rejoignirent.

« Nous aimerions vous voir danser...tous les deux. »

Je faillis m'étrangler. Je jetais un regard vers Edward, qui m'encouragea d'un sourire diablement dangereux.

« Aucun souci pour moi. Et pour toi? » dit-il d'une voix assurée  
« Bien sûr que non! »

J'affichais à nouveau un air confiant et conquérant. Je voulais ce rôle et je l'aurais. J'attrapais sa main et redescendis dans l'arène. Un nouveau coup d'œil à Jacob qui lança une nouvelle chanson. Edward me faisait face avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. A priori il était légèrement fâché à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Il me maintenait tout contre lui alors que le rythme se mettait en place. Je profitais de ce moment pour m'excuser.

« Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça tout à l'heure... »  
« Ravi d'avoir aidé à te détendre... »

Oups...il avait l'air vraiment fâché. Ses mouvements étaient précis et puissants. Il me ramena d'un mouvement vif contre son torse.

« Mais il en faudra un peu plus pour que je te pardonne », murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres dans un souffle rauque

Je sentais à nouveau le désir monter en moi, cette même déferlante qui m'avait faite succomber lors de notre première danse. Nos deux corps dans une alchimie parfaite se mouvaient dans une même ondulation. Ses lèvres courraient sur mes épaules rejouant la partition érotique que nous avions déjà écrite. Je devinais ses mouvements et il ordonnait les miens. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi. Il la remonta le long de ma cuisse alors que j'étais contre lui. L'instant d'après je faisais rouler mes hanches contre lui avant de passer mon bras autour de son cou et de rejeter la tête en arrière. Ses doigts effleuraient mes  
seins qui frémirent au souvenir d'une autre caresse, un peu plus tôt.  
Pour le reste de la salle nous n'avions fait que danser mais nous savions tous les deux qu'il en avait été autrement. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, me retrouver seule avec lui, à nouveau. La musique s'arrêta et pourtant j'entendais à peine ce que l'on me disait.

_Nous avions fait grande impression... _

_  
_Je croisais les prunelles intenses de mon cavalier.

_Nous étions pressentis pour remplacer le couple vedette du film... _

_  
_Sa main était encore sur ma hanche, il s'était glissé derrière moi et se collait tout contre moi.

_Vous pourriez faire à nouveau des bouts d'essai ?_

_  
_Son corps musclé et parfait contre le mien m'envahissait dans une aura brûlante et bestiale. Je retins un gémissement.

Une série d'inconnus me serra la main avec un sourire professionnel.  
_Nous avions rendez-vous dans deux jours avec le reste du casting._

_  
_Nous? Comment est-ce que j'allais faire pour le convaincre de poursuivre l'aventure et, au moment où je lui fis face, il se pencha vers mon oreille.

« Il va falloir être vraiment plus convaincante que ça pour que je te donne une seconde chance Bella », déclara-t-il dans un souffle avant de me planter là.

***

**J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment!**

**Just one click to tell me!**

**Kissoux doux!**


End file.
